Last Christmas
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: Requested by Baybeetymz.. John Cena had his heart broken last Christmas but will things turn out right for him this time around? Cena/Layla Oneshot.


**A/N**

_Just to be clear the things in italics are flashbacks._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

"What you doing for Christmas this year?" Randy asked John as they made their way into the parking lot. It was Xmas Eve and John wasn't really interested in doing anything. Christmas wasn't particularly his favourite part of the year considering what happened last year.

"Nothing. I don't like Christmas," John shrugged as he through the luggage into the car he and Randy had hired for the weekend.

"Come on dude. You cant hate Christmas just because of what happened with you and Layla," Randy patted John on the back as he got in the car. John Cena had been dating Layla El last year. Everything had been going great till she dumped him on Christmas day…

* * *

_"This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" John smiled to himself as he made his way downstairs. Tonight he was planning on asking his girlfriend of 3 years to marry him. He had the perfect plan. First they'd have dinner with his parents, he'd take her out in the snow and then propose. There was no way anything could go wrong. John loved Layla more than anything and seeing as Christmas was their favourite holiday. John eventually walked into the living room to see Layla stood there with all her bags and tears down her face. John didn't understand what was going on._

_"Baby, what's happening?" John asked. He was really confused. Why was she stood crying with all her luggage?_

_"Im so sorry John. I didn't want to do this to you. Especially today of all days but I need to go. I just.. I cant be with you anymore. It doesn't feel right. Im so sorry. I love you John but just not enough anymore," Layla sobbed kissing John on the cheek and walking out of his life. John stood there dumbfounded. He couldn't move. He didn't know what to do. Layla was his whole life and she'd just walked out on him. The sad thing about the whole thing was Layla didn't even know what John had planned which just destroyed him even more.._

_

* * *

_

"We've got the party tonight though.. Oh, shit. She's gonna be there. Are you okay with that? I know its been a while since you've seen her with her been on the other brand and everything.." Randy looked at John who shrugged looking out of the window. Randy really felt for John. He knew how much John had loved Layla but she'd just broken him into pieces. Personally, Randy never really understood why Layla had just dumped John like that especially on Christmas day. John was his best friend and Randy hated seeing him so down and upset. It had taken John a while to get over it, in fact he still wasn't really over it but Randy didn't blame him. Layla had really hurt him.

"Im fine. I'll just drink and block everything out," John sighed. He really wasn't in the party mood but he knew all his friends were going to be there so he couldn't exactly not go. John and Randy arrived at the party and walked in to find Cody dancing with his girlfriend and NXT winner, Kaitlyn. Ted was stood with Maryse. The two of them had just started dating and things couldn't be going better for them. John was happy that his friends had found themselves decent girls. He just wished the one girl that he loved wanted him but he hadn't seen her since his first day back at work after Christmas..

* * *

_John Cena walked back into work after what seemed the worst few days of his life. He didn't even want to be here but he knew he couldn't let his fans down. At least they would never disappoint him like other people in his life. John stopped in his tracks when he spotted Layla stood talking with Michelle who must have tapped Layla because she turned to face John and started walking up to him. John didn't really want to talk to her but he knew he had to brave her at some point._

_"How are you holding up?" Layla asked smiling sadly at him. John looked at her an shrugged. He didn't want to let her know how much she had actually hurt him._

_"Im fine. Pretty good actually," John faked a smile._

_"Oh, well that's good.."_

_"Look, I actually have to go," John said just walking straight past Layla. That was probably one of the hardest things he had ever had to do but little did he know that day Layla was wanting him back.._

_

* * *

_

"Do you reckon Eve will wanna dance with me?" Randy asked John who smiled. He knew that Randy had a bit of a thing for Eve. He also knew that Eve had a bit of a thing for Randy but the two of them didn't actually know the feelings the other had.

"I think Eve would actually really like that. Just go ask her, man," John laughed giving Randy a little push in Eve's direction.

"How are you bud?" Cody asked John as he and Kaitlyn ordered themselves some new drinks. Cody and John had always been really close thanks to Randy. The same with Ted too. The four of them were like a little group.

"Im fine. You stop worrying about me and go have a good time with Kaitlyn," John smiled as Cody and Kaitlyn made their way back to the dance floor. John sighed. He wished he had someone to spend this Christmas with.

"John…" Layla sighed as John turned around and came face to face with her. She looked as beautiful as ever, she seemed sad though.

"Layla.." John said. He didn't really know what to say to her. It had been nearly a year since they had last spoken.

"I really need to talk to you.." Layla started but John cut her off.

"What do you need to talk to me about? The fact you broke my heart on Christmas day or the fact that I was gonna propose to you like an idiot?" John yelled in frustration. All the pent up feelings he had towards her were coming out now.

".. I didn't know you were gonna propose."

"Well now you do. Now if you don't mind, I would like to go talk to Ted," John said trying to walk past her but she grabbed his arm.

"Please! I STILL LOVE YOU!" Layla shouted causing John to shoot round.

"What?" John asked slightly confused. If she still loved him then why did she leave him in the first place?

"I was trying to tell you that day back at work but you looked so happy so I just left it. I just wanted you to know, I guess.." Layla sighed. It wasn't a lie. She really did love John. She felt terrible about what she did to him.

"I wasn't happy Lay.. I was just putting on a front. I love you too but if you're gonna hurt me again I cant do this," John smiled sadly. He wanted nothing more than to be back with her but he couldn't go through all the heart ache again.

"I swear, I wont. Just please give me another chance. We can make this work!" Layla cried looking at John who just grinned at her confusing her even more. "What's so amusing?"

"Mistletoe!" John grinned causing Layla to look up and grin too. John laughed pulling Layla into him and kissing her softly on the lips. Maybe Christmas wasn't going to be so bad after all…

* * *

**A/N**

_SORRY! I would have had this done sooner if my internet wasnt been an idiot._

_Im sorry if its rubbish. I just really wanted to get it done._

**_REVIEW AND ENJOY._**


End file.
